1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sunshields and specifically to automobile sunshields or shades. The sunshield of the present invention may be positioned against an interior window surface, such as the windshield, to act as a barrier and protect the interior of the motor vehicle against sun rays. This thereby reduces undesired weathering caused by sun rays and reduces the heat which tends to build up within the vehicle interior.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, prior art automobile sunshields may be positioned to shield the interior of the vehicle from either an interior or exterior location. As an example, interior sun shades include a folding cardboard windshield shade such as shown in the patent to Levy U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396. Another type of interior windshield shade is a fan-like venetian blind of the type shown in Surtin U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,414, or Maguire U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,572. These types of interior shades have had certain difficiencies. For example, the folding cardboard shades are bulky when folded and difficult to store. When opened, the cardboard shades tend to return to the folded position thereby not providing for a complete covering of the windshield. The fan-like venetian blind shades are usually mounted semi-permanently and are awkward to use, expensive in cost and again, do not provide for a full coverage of the windshield when opened to the full position.
In addition to the interior shades, exterior screens may also be used and for example, may consist of a thin layer of fabric or plastic to lie on the exterior surface of the windshield. This type of structure is of course subjected to the elements and can quickly become dirty or damaged thereby requiring frequent replacement. In addition, films have been applied to the windshield, but such films can not legally obstruct the driver's vision so that the films cannot be opaque enough in order to adequately protect the interior of tthe vehicle from the sun's rays.
The various existing sunshields, including the folding boards, fan-like venetian blinds, films and screens have not been successful in providing for all of the necessary requirements for a sunshield or shade. Specifically, these requirements are a high blockage of the suns rays and ease of use and a compact size when not in use for ease of storage. The present invention, therefore, provides for an improvement over the prior art sunshields and provides for a high blockage of the sun's rays, a simplicity of structure, ease of use and a very compact size when collapsed for storage.